


A very lovable dork

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically, Dorks, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, nico is so fed up, solangelo, will thinks he's being stupid, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico and Will is fighting furiously (not that its unusual) but they always manage to fix it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very lovable dork

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Nico and Will having a relationship where they fight /alot/ because Will is annoying and Nico is stubborn but they never stay mad at each other for long, and then they're just back to normal again

"You are unbelievable!" Will exclaimed, and Nico turned around to glare at him.

"Just leave me alone for once!”

“No, you don’t know how to take care of yourself!”

“IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, SOLACE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THIS ANNOYING?”

“IT IS MY BUSINESS! AND IT’S YOU WHO’S BEING STUBBORN AND STUPID, I’M JUST TRYING TO-”

“OH, SO I’M BEING STUPID NOW, TOO?”

“NOW YOU’RE JUST TWISTING AROUND WHAT I’M SAYING!”

“ARGH! I AM SO FED UP ABOUT YOUR NAGGING, WILL!”

At this point in their fight, Nico was so furious he was sure skeletons would soon start erupting from the earth if he didn’t pay attention to himself. Will must have recognized something in his expression, because he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Don’t you _dare_ sending skeletons at me, di Angelo…”

“Fucking try me”, Nico snarled as he was finally fed up, and the ground stared shaking around him. He let some of his hot anger flood into the cold ground, emerging again with the three skeletons crawling out of the cracks.

“NOW YOU’RE CROSSING THE LINE!” Will shouted at him, and it annoyed Nico insanely that he was never intimidated by his skeletons.

“SO STOP FORCING ME TO!” he shot back, and Will was lucky to be his boyfriend because that was the only thing that kept Nico from sending the skeletons charging, and instead sending them back to the underworld. As the cracks closed again, Nico gave Will one last glare before turning and stomping angrily into the woods.

*

It took him hours to cool down from his furious state, and he’d actually had to rise a small army of skeletons among the trees just to relieve some of his anger. He’d then made them fight each other – just because it was fun to watch and strangely relaxing – before returning them to the earth.

When he had calmed down, he started thinking that maybe he should find Will and apologize. He realized that although both of them had probably been equally stupid during their past few fights, Will had been the one to come and apologize every time, so maybe it was Nico’s turn to swallow his pride.

After deciding to do exactly that, Nico sighed and made his way back to camp.

He ignored the curious glances he received from the campers who had witnessed the fight (which was approximately all of them) and kept a steady course for the infirmary, where he knew Will would be around this time of day. He felt extremely self-conscious as he stepped inside the Big House, and he soon spotted Will with his nose buried behind a notepad he was writing on.

Nico shuffled his feet nervously and knocked twice on the open door. Will looked up, and when he saw it was Nico, his eyes widened a little in surprise. Said boy smiled sheepishly, and started twisting his skull ring like he always did when he was nervous.

“Hi…” he said and cleared his throat when he found that his voice was hoarse.

“Hey”, Will answered, looking equally uncomfortable.

“Can I, um, talk to you a bit? Outside?”

Nico didn’t quite like the badly-hidden curiosity Austin and some of Will’s other siblings were showing in their conversation.

“Yeah, ‘course”.

Will got to his feet and followed Nico out of the door, and a little away from the building. When he was satisfied in his choice of place, Nico turned to face his boyfriend.

“Listen, I’m sorry about earlier…” he started, and scratched the back of his neck. “I know you only do it because you care about me, and I really appreciate that you do, it just gets a little too much sometimes…”

Nico waited for Will’s reaction.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, too. I guess I can be a little annoying…”

“A little?” Nico teased, which drew a small grin from Will.

“Fine. Very annoying sometimes. I’ll try to restrain myself, ok?”

Nico nodded with a little smile.

“And I’ll try to control my stupidly short temper”.

Will stretched out his arms invitingly and Nico walked willingly into the hug, sighing into his boyfriend’s shirt. He pulled out after a while and cleared his throat.

“So, uh, can I take you to the campfire after dinner, maybe?”

“That’s a date”, Will smiled before announcing that he had to go back inside the infirmary.

*

The other campers always seemed amazed about the ability the pair of them had to get into huge fights but then be back to normal a few hours later, every single time. They did, nevertheless, and when they walked to the campfire hand in hand after dinner, Percy and Annabeth came up next to them.

“You guys are unbelievable”, Percy said while shaking his head, smiling. “If we’d had fights like yours, I don’t think Annabeth would have spoken to me for days afterwards”.

He grinned at his girlfriend, who swatted his arm half-heartedly. Will just shrugged.

“Maybe it’s a gay-couple thing”, he joked, and nudged Nico with his elbow. “I’m telling ya, Percy, you’ve been missin’ out”.

Will laughed as Nico groaned and covered his face.

“Gods Will, just come on”, he complained, and pulled his boyfriend away from Percy and Annabeth to find them a seat. Once they did, Will sat down and pulled Nico with him to sit between his legs. With a satisfied sigh – happy that they were done fighting, at least for now – Nico leaned back against his chest with Will’s arms around him.

“Y’know,” Will whispered near his ear, “maybe we fight a lot, but I still love you. Just as much as before, even more, maybe”.

Nico felt a warm kiss on his cheek, and smiled.

“You’re such a dork, Will”.

“I’m your dork, though”, he breathed down in Nico’s hair.

“Yeah. You’re my very lovable dork”.


End file.
